Broken Strings
by Khylis Luez
Summary: Bridget is killed by a unknown foe and the Guilty Gear Crew gathers to mourn him. Character thoughts during the funeral...and a suprise shocker at the end. I love twists. Was hard to write..I cried while writting it. Please review
1. Funeral Bombshell

Broken Strings

May

I can't believe….why did he die???? He wasn't allowed to!!!! Johnny is trying to make me feel better, but not even he is able to. Bridget, you little bastard! We were supposed to play with our plushies tomorrow. Least the damage was fixed…Faust may be a jerk…but he does good work. You look so peaceful and calm lying in that box,like a sleeping baby. Here…take Mr. Dolphin to sleep with you…he'll keep you safe in Heaven. I promise to watch over Roger for you….all the times we fought over that dumb bear…"WHY DID YOU DIE!!!!! IT ISNT FAIR!!! YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND IN THE WORLD AND WHAT AM I GONNA DO NOW??!!!! COME BACK TO ME YOU JERK!!!! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE DEAD!!!! GOD DAMNIT…WAKE UP!!! WAK….."

Johnny

Poor kid. No one deserves to die that way…no one. Dead in a gutter, covered in mud and rain…man, that sucks. May is taking it really hard to. She really liked you man..enough to maybe even marry you one day. If so you would have had my blessings. It ain't much, but I'm paying for all this…and you're yo-yo and hood are on my ship for memory's sake. May and Dizzy cleaned up Roger real well for you and patched him up nice and pretty. Sleep well kid…you earned it. Wait..what is May doing? Oh no..she's freaking back out again. Some one please..I can't help her!

Axl Low

God save us…another dead English man. Never knew you much kid….and never tried to. Well…I hope you finally got some peace and quiet. Least you're home now….hope you enjoy it.

Testament

I should not have come. My outfit and reputation doe not bode well with the others. But my Precious One insisted, so I came. Subject is dead, no big deal…happens all the time, especially in our world. But he has comrades...and was murdered in cold blood, which is wrong. Here boy, two coppers for you're hand…..i'll make sure you reach Heaven easy.

Zappa

A house of the dead and mourning. I live with this daily…but this was a…this is a friend of mine. Sleep in peace…and if you're soul needs a body for its vengeance….you may take mine!

Slayer

Hmmm..death. An old partner of mine. So you died? Like I care….you're to weak to survive you deserve it. But…I wills ay this…you where worthy of my gift….to bad you dies before I could give it.

Sol

Hmm….tough break brat! But, no matter how much I hate to admit it, you where a cool kid. You liked rock and roll, never complained no matter what, and didn't care how loud I played Queen. So yeah..I miss you. And I promise this…who ever did this to you…..well….there won't be enough left to bury when I find them!

Ky

May God have mercy on you're soul child. You're killer will be found….I promise on my honor as a Knight.

Baiken

A child should never have to die as an adult. Justice shall find you.

Faust

Ah..little Bridget. They have no idea the damage done to you when you came in. I could rebuild you as a machine…but sleep is a reward you deserve….and being a Gear would have made you're life….a Gear…That's an idea….

Potemkin

Such a gentle child dead. You never called me a freak, never insulted me, let me play with you're bear ,made me cookies and tea. I miss you a lot friend….everyone seems to…even Miss I-no. She even wore decent clothing to this event…and is crying a lot. I wonder why? I rew a picture of us having tea….I put it in you're hand. Please give it to baby Jesus..maybe he will let you come home so we can play again.

Chipp

Little britt died all alone. I know what that's like. The way you died had no honor…..so when I find you're killer…I will give him none.

Millia

Sleep with the angels little sweet heart, cause you're time on Earth is through. No more pain, no more sorrow….only rest and you're reward. I heard about this and named my new kitten after you. Rest little son….and dance with the angels.

Eddie

I know the dark desires of you're heart child…and I hate them!!! You're to pure!! I can't claim you!!!

Jam

So the yo-yo brat died. Like I care about that!!! Wait…Ky is crying….why? He misses you and wants you're killer to die? THEN SO DO I!!!!

Anji

I don't like this stuffy outfit….but I'll burn incense for you at the temple tonight. You're soul is welcome in the Colony…you have earned it.

Venom

A bounty hunter died…and people care. I don't really care if you live or die…but my Guild is being blamed. We didn't kill you…you have my word. But we will find him and show him how death is supposed to be done.

Dizzy

Am I an Angel? You tried hunting me down…but after beating me…you let me live…..perhaps you have a good heart. May seems to miss you…and I trust her dearly. I'll plant a rose for you…white I think.

I-no(the shocker!!!)

Everyone is starring at me….like they can't believe I'm here or wearing a modest dress. They really seem shocked I'm crying….of course they would be. No one knows my pain over you're death my angel…no one has guessed it yet. What is that Pirate girl screaming about? She needs to shut up!!! I'll shut her up!!!

They are starring at me…as if I just committed a crime. She won't die…I just knocked her out. They are starring…stop it..stop it…STOP IT!!! "LEAVE ME ALONE!!!! You have no right to look at me like that!!! You all Lost a friend…well…my loss is worse! I LOST MY SON!!!!!"


	2. A Father's Agony

Broken Strings Chapter 2

I-No stares at the assembled warriors, daring them to say something. The quiet that feels the air is thick and almost solid, like fog. Ky and Sol where staring at her, mouth's open wide. Jam, Millia, and Johnny where checking on little May, while dizzy and the others stood their dumb founded. I-no composes herself and looks at Sol, her eyes still slightly glazed. "Don't look so surprised you bastard….you never wrote so you wouldn't know…but he is our child!!!" Sol blinks and looks at Ky and everyone, not knowing what to do.

"I…I….I-No, why didn't you tell me? I...I would have…have…",Sol muttered. "You would have what, yelled at him for dressing as a girl? Called him a fag or a freak? Beat him black and blue for playing with bears and yo-yos? What Sol...what would you have done!!??" I-No pants loudly, her anger and grief completely controlling her at this point. Sol does the only thing he can….he walks over and hugs I-No, trying to comfort her as best he can, ignoring the blows she rains on his chest and holding her tighter when the sobs over take her.

Ky after seeing this walks over to Sol and, after hesitating briefly, places a comforting hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently. "I…I'm here old friend. Our war is over….I'm just here for you….you both. Let me know what I can do to help and I'll do it…just let me help ,please."

Sol slowly opens his eyes and stares at Ky, the tears rolling down his cheeks. "Find the person who killed my son Ky…find them before I do."


	3. Killer Exposed and the Death of a Knight

Chapter 3: Killer

She sleeps now, but she hasn't long. She remembers blood, combat, yellow….strings. They broke easily ,but they did cut her. The person who held it….clothed, no fur..looked tasty. Was Tasty to, very. But it was gone now…broken like all the other play mates. It wasn't fair..they all broke to easily.

She, was it a she? Yes…she was. She looks over herself with a soft expression Muscled, no body fat, lean. Clawed hands, sharp. Teeth to…bite, flesh taste good. Covered in these…things..clothing? They bother me…a lot, but needed. Torn top, covering those globs of fat on my torso..needed for children, but I'm not mating anytime soon. Lower part is also covered, torn to..something dark, like night. Had thing son my feet once, but removed.

Another one! More yellow fur on top!! Must have it!! This one…this one has a sharp thing…I see it. Won't stop me. The yellow is MINE!

Ky sighed as he walked through the alley where Bridget's body was found. "This is a dead end. No evidence and no witness to it, least none that are talking. God this is harder than I thought. Jam is doing things her way…which true are effective, but are not decent. Oh well, she's motivated at least. Wait…what is that?"

As Ky kneels to examine a piece of silver string, something heavy and dirty lands on his back and begins to slash at him hard. Heaven or Hell? Let's Rock!! He flips it off and readies himself, but this…girl in front of him glares at him, drooling a greenish substance which sizzles when it hits the ground. "What is she?", Ky thinks. "whatever she is, I won't let her get away with this!" Swings his sword, using his trusty Stun edge, but the girl slides under it and slashes his chest, knocking him into the ground hard.

"God in Heaven!!! What is she? I can't let this drag out…better play my trump card now!" Gritting his teeth, Ky unleashes his famous 'Ride the Lightening" Move, charging the girl. "What? I missed!!! How did i..what is she doing?"

With a growl and a move that sounds like "Beast Destroy!" the girl turns to solid yellow energy and strikes him dead center, knocking Ky's life out of him in an instant. "I'm sorry Sol..I failed yo…"

With a grin, the girl holds up her newest trophy…Ky's scalp.


	4. Killer Caught or Jam's Nightmare

Chapter 4: Caught

"So tell me what you saw…now!!!!"

"Miss please…I don't know…..I didn't see anything, I swear it. Please don't kick me again…you have nice legs and panties, but I don……"

"Nice WHAT??!!!??? Renhoukyaku!!!!!" After unleashing her Overdrive on the poor man, Jam blushes and pouts, thinking this perhaps she went to far again. Walking away from the twitching businessman, She continued her search, helping Ky find Bridget's killer.

"Damn little brat boy. Ky is so worked up over you dying…..like he was in love with you or something. True he was cute as a little girl, and those little squeaks and chibi voice where adorable…but that doesn't matter!!!! He was a guy and you're all concerned about his death!!! Please don't tell me you're thinking Slashy thoughts about him!!!! No I won't allow it!!!! I'll show you the power of a woman's lov….."

"**RIDE THE LIGHTNING"**

"That was Ky's move!!!! I have to find him!!!! Jam in a flash runs toward the scream, hoping for the best…but in seconds, her hope is dashed.

"**BEAST DESTROY!!!!!"**

Coming upon the beast like girl removing Ky's scalp she screamed in rage, feeling her Ki build. "Alright you little Monster!!! You killed my hunk of Man flesh!!! For that…you die NOW!!!!!!"

Assuming her battle stance, Jam swears she hears in the back of her mind…..

"Heaven or Hell…..Let's Rock!!!"


End file.
